gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Smith
Outline Smith is the comic relief in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. Smith is a French spaniel mix, his back is black and his belly is white, his eyes are brown, his ears are long and reach to the bottom of his neck. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, his black fur is a lot darker, his ears are also shorter than when he was younger. The Personality in the series Smith is often comical, sarcastic and jokes around. He is good friends with Gin, though he underestimated him at first due to his age. He often bullies Cross a bit and she always has something to say back. Smith always has small comical quarrels with Moss as well. They don't really dislike each other, though, and they're friends. Actually, Smith is in love with Cross, even though he knows that she loves Ben. According to joking Cross, Smith is a womanizer. In the manga he once said strictly that he is not into males. However, he later hugs and licks Chutora, showing that he has no problem with being physically closer to other males. Smith may seem slightly cowardly and timid at the times, but he has very strong side. He showed fear and dislike of wolves at first, more than the other dogs, but eventually accepted them. During the battle against Akakabuto's bears, Smith shows his very brave and serious side and is ready to die fighting. He hates it when he cannot carry on the battle after being injured. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Smith is older and seems much more serious. However, it's revealed that before the disappearance of Sakura he was joking and laid-back just like when younger. It's likely that the failure of protecting Sakura and loss of his leg made him change a bit. As an older dog, he feels responsibility of younger dogs and wants to teach them manners and protect them. Sometimes they may annoy him a bit and he doesn't always believe them. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Meeting Gin and finding dogs﻿' Smith was Riki's 3rd platoon leader. Gin discovers the wild dog pack one night and decides to join them in defeating Akakabuto. Along their journey, they meet the three kai brothers, Moss, in which Smith and Gin learn that Sniper and Hyena are traitors. This is why Smith is quite close to Gin, since Gin saved him from falling down the large waterfall as Sniper and Hyena chased them to keep them from disposing their devilish plan. Though Smith told Gin to save himself, Gin refused to let go of Smith and saved him. Smith and the others continue finding other dogs like Akame and helps defeat the Koga clan, and Benizakura, the strongest dog in Japan. They return one night before the final battle and prepare to fight. 'The final battle' Smith was to have a large role in the battle with Mosa, but was injured by one of the bears during the fight with Madara and is replaced by Hakuro. It's Smith who leads Takeda Gohei to the battle against Akakabuto, not wanting to see his friends die. 'The wolves' After time had passed, Cross and her puppies were kidnapped by a pack of wolves, this led to another conflict between the wild dogs and the wolves, although eventually Smith and the others defeated the wolves and saved Cross. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Traveling with Weed and death' Now older, Smith is more mellow, but very stubborn. In the anime, he was convinced by one of his soldiers to escort Sakura (In the manga, she left Ohu because Lucy told her that Gin had died in the mountains) away from Gajou when P4 was attacking. Smith was forced to leave Sakura to save GB from getting run over by a car, and lost his right leg in the process. Smith then meets Weed when he was fighting the Tosa, Banken, who fled from Smith. Smith later goes inside Gajou to protect Weed from P4. He tricked P4 into collapsing the cave by jumping on his back, which made P4 bang Smith's back on the rock walls, causing it to collapse. They both were assumed to have died, but P4 survived. This is where Smith's life ends. Smith's spirit is seen when his and John's spirit encouraged Gin to escape when he was captured by Hougen the first time. His spirit was also seen in the final battle against Hougen and in the ending credits of the anime. 'Trivia' *According to Meteor Gin, Smith is average in strength (3/5), skill (3/5) and charisma (3/5). See more pictures in Smith (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Deceased (killed by P4 / Kaibutsu) Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Mix breeds Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers